


Confessions

by KookyKosplay



Series: Valentine's 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookyKosplay/pseuds/KookyKosplay
Summary: I enjoyed this prompt and was so tempted that I wrote a second half of it for Noya's perspective.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Valentine's 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Haikyuu!!





	1. Asahi's Side

Asahi stood at the side practice, drinking some water as he watches the rest of the team work on receives. And by the rest of the team, he means Nishinoya. He could get over how powerful and pretty Nishinoya looks as he rolls and dives for the ball at speeds that Asahi couldn’t imagine reaching. He ignores the slight twisting in his stomach when he sees Hinata run up to jump on Nishinoya to ask for help. After all, they’re just friends and he has no claim over who Noya wants to befriend.

“So Noya huh?” Asahi jumps at Suga’s sudden appearance.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t.” He chuckles, lightly patting his arm before Asahi feels a force collide with his back.

“ASAHI!” He smiles happily as he heards Nishinoya’s yell.

“Hey Noya.”

“Come on. I want to practice receives with you.” Asahi lets himself get dragged off with a smile.

After practice he gets dragged to a restaurant with Nishinoya. He wonders, “What would it be like for this to be a date. Not that that would happen though.”

“Asahi...What’s wrong? You’re staring into space.”

“Oh. Sorry Noya. I’m just tired.”

“That’s alright.” He smiles at Asahi, making him blush lightly as the waitress approaches. 

She focuses on Asahi, paying very little attention to Nishinoya.

“What can I get you?”

“I’ll have soda.”

“Alright. And can I get something too?” She smiles at him sweetly.

“Um...What?”

“Can I get your number?” Nishinoya glares at her. 

“That isn’t professional. Please leave.” When she did, Asahi looks at him.

“What was that for Noya?” 

“She was hitting on you.” He turns slightly red. “I didn’t like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I like you!” They both freeze at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

“Noya…?”

“Please forget I said that. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“Then what did you mean?” 

Nishinoya looks away before muttering, “I was going to take you out to eat so I could tell you properly. Not snap at the fifth person to oggle you and flirt with you today. Now that I’ve said that, would you reject me already?”

“Why would I do that?” Asahi gently takes his hand to get Nishinoya to look at him. “I like you too.”

Nishinoya looks up at him surprised, before leaning forward to kiss him gently and quickly. Asahi turns bright red at the innocent cheek kiss and smiles goofily at him for the rest of the meal.


	2. Noya'S SIde

Nishinoya couldn’t help but show off a bit at practice. He had noticed Asahi’s gaze on him a while ago and he had started to push himself a bit more. He wanted to keep that gaze on him as much as possible, but he couldn’t help but get tugged away from his thoughts of Asahi when Hinata came over to beg him for more practice

“Sorry Hinata, but I want to practice with Asahi.” Hinata nods knowingly at him at this.

“Ahh...I see.” He winks. Nishinoya panics slightly, because if even Hinata could notice his crush when he could see Kageyama’s, then he must be super obvious.

“You do?”

“Yup. You need him to hit harder at you than I can. Don’t worry.” Hinata runs off, yelling at Kageyama. “Come set for me Kageyama!”

Turning to see Suga leaning in close to Asahi, he runs over, some jealousy creeping in.

“ASAHI!”

“Hey Noya.” He blushes softly at the nickname, hoping it will just come across as being exhausted.

“Come on. I want to practice receives with you.” He drags Asahi away from Suga, deciding to tell him today.

“Asahi, can we go for a snack after this?”

“Of course Noya. I’d love to.” Asahi sends him a bright smile, causing his heart to flutter.

After practice, he heads to the restaurant with Asahi, glaring at the people who were glancing at Asahi on the street. He was longing to take his hand and show everyone that Asahi was taken, but he could yet. Besides, that was an honor that he would most likely never get.

Nishinoya was sitting at the table happily, staring at Asahi. At least he was until the waitress had arrived and started to flirt with Asahi. He didn’t pay much attention to what she was saying until he realized that Asahi hadn’t realized it, so he snapped.

“That isn’t professional. Please leave.” He glares after her as she leaves until Asahi’s voice snaps him out of it.

“What was that for Noya?” 

“She was hitting on you.” He turns slightly red, realizing what he had just done. “I didn’t like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I like you!” They both freeze at the words that had just come out of his mouth, as Nishinoya slowly process what he had said.

“Noya…?”

“Please forget I said that. I didn’t mean to say it like that.” He starts to panic slightly, knowing he had just ruined a nice afternoon with his friend and a nice confession with his crush.

“Then what did you mean?” 

He looks away as he begins muttering, nervous about how this would go, “I was going to take you out to eat so I could tell you properly. Not snap at the fifth person to oggle you and flirt with you today. Now that I’ve said that, would you reject me already?”

“Why would I do that?” Asahi gently takes his hand to get Nishinoya to look at him. “I like you too.”

Nishinoya looks up at him surprised, before leaning forward to kiss him gently and quickly. He was on cloud nine for the rest of their time. He couldn’t stop smiling happily at the blush on Asahi’s face as they finished up their food. He decided he would count this as their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave Comments, Kudos, and Feedback. I try to interact with everything I can and I appreciate everything you guys tell me


End file.
